paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Talent Show-Tastrophe!
This story is first generation and created by Icetiger101 and Chase787. Please do not use with out their premission. ---- Mayor Goodway is hosting a talent show in Adventure Bay. The day was seemingly perfect, but Rex noticed something off about and went to investigate with the others. Directors: Rocky Ryder Mayor Goodway Contestants: Terra Rubble Skye Marshall Chickletta Callie Judges: Rocky Chase Zuma Watchers/Standbyers: Stinger Ali Rex Weathers Mostly all of Adventure Bay! It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay! And all around town, everyone was excited! Mayor Goodway was holding a talent show! The Paw Patrol had just finished putting up a big stage in the park. Mayor Goodway was very pleased. Mayor Goodway: Its perfect Ryder! Ryder: Thanks Mayor! Rex is just running through safety checks. Mayor Goodway: Oh goody! Then I need to get Chickaletta ready for her act! Ryder: Chickaletta's doing a performance? What is she doing? Mayor Goodway: The chicken dance of course! Ryder: Haha! Then Rex appeared. Rex: Stage is all safe Mayor! Ready for tonight! Mayor Goodway: Excellent! Ryder: Good luck with Chickaletta's dance Mayor! Mayor Goodway: Thank you Ryder! Come on Chickaletta! We need to go practice! Mayor Goodway left with Chickaletta. Rex and Ryder left too. None of them noticed someone in the bushes spying on them. Badge Change: Ali's Badge Everyone in Adventure Bay raced to the stands, hoping to get a good spot for the show. Mayor Goodway had announced it earlier this morning, and now everyone was excited and trying to get in. Ali: Woah, woah woah! The show will start in a couple minutes! The seats are being set up right now, and we cant have anyone distracting our helper. She said glances as Stinger and Rex were working on pushing up the bleachers. The people sighed as they waited, a couple sneaky little kids trying to get through. Then Stinger finally padded over, sweat dripping from her forehead. Stinger: Go ahead! The seats are open and the show is ready! Crowd: Hurray!!!! The said excitedly all rushing forwards at once. Stinger and Ali: Uh oh......... They said trying to leap out of the path of the frenzied people. Rex chuckled from the side lines, laughing when they stepped out bedraggled. Rex: Maybe next time Stinger, announce it from the side. Rex chuckled as Ali glared at Stinger. Stinger: Oh shut it. Badge Change: Rex's Badge Everyone had wasted no time in getting seated. Rex had been watching around, trying to find any suspisious behaviour. He didn't find any in the stage area, but he picked up a scent that he knew well. Coming from some nearby bushes. Rex: Hmmm. He decided to stay at the enterance. He called Stinger and Ali. Rex: Hey guys. I'm gonna keep watch out the front. I have a feeling about something. Stinger and Ali: Okay! Stinger: Let us know if you need us. Rex: Will do. Meanwhile, the first act was about to take place. Chickaletta was up first. Mayor Goodway was getting her ready in the backstage. Mayor Goodway: You'll do great Chickaletta! Chickaletta: Cluck, cluck, cluck. Mayor Goodway let out a hearty laugh and happily pranced over to Ryder. Mayor Goodway: Hello Ryder! When does the Talent show begin again? Ryder: *Looks at schedule* It starts in just a couple minutes. And yes, Chickaletta is going first. He smiled, looking down at the chicken. Ryder waved to Mayor Goodway as she walked towards the stage and towards a seat. Zuma: Wyder watch out! Zuma said crashing into Ryder. Ryder felt a thud and was on the ground. He laughed looking up as Chase and Rocky followed behind him. Zuma: Hehe, sowwy Wyder. We wewe a little late. Zuma says while Chase and Rocky chuckle from the back. Badge Change: Zuma's Badge Everyone was hushing so the show could begin. Then Chickaletta came out on stage. The crowd cheered before going silent again. Ryder started the music and just like that, Chickaletta sprung into doing the chicken dance! Nobody expected it to happen, but it did! The crowd cheered on and on! Some little children even joined in. Mayor Goodway was most pleased. Mayor Goodway: You're doing so well Chickaletta! Keep going! But then a seagull flew over and dropped some bread it had in its beak. As soon as it hit the stage, Chickaletta got distracted and went over to start eating! The crowd were didn't like that! Mayor Goodway was embarrassed. Zuma: Well, that was unexpected. But it was still a good act anyways! Zuma says chuckling. He quickly fumbles through his signs before holding up an 6. Rocky smiled and began to say, Rocky: I agree! It got a little crazy at the end. But it overall was a good act! Rocky says holding up a 6.5. The crowd cheered as Mayor Goodway blushed a little. Chase: Well since im the last judge, why not end it good? I give Chickaletta and 8! Chase smiles as the crowd cheers going wild. Mayor Goodway smiled brightly as she held up Chickaletta for all to see. Mayor Goodway pranced off the stage, happy with the results. Rocky: Chickaletta had a good act, we all agree, but now we have Rubble! The crowd cheered before going silent. Rubble walked out onto stage with sand in a container. The crowd looked excitedly down onto the stage, wondering what the pup would do. The judges smiled at their friend, ushering him to go on with his act. Rubble: Okay. Today, I have just 1 minute to build the best sand castle I can with all this sand! Using nothing but my paws! The crowd cheered! They thought it was a great challenge! Ryder was standing on the side of the stage with a stopwatch. Ryder: 1 minute starting..........wait for it! ...........GO!! Rubble quickly got to work! He spread the sand out into a square shape, then piled some more in each corner. This took him 30 seconds. Ryder: Half a minute left! The crowd were watching closely. Cheering at the same time. Rubble was now touching up the walls. This was the hardest part. W.I.P Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Chase787 Category:Collaboration Category:Fanon stories